


Traditions (Newsiestober day 11)

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Newsietober 2019 [2]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, M/M, Modern Era, Newsiestober, The kids go apple picking, based on Newsies live, more fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Miss Medda and all of the kids she's adopted pick apples and hang out together





	Traditions (Newsiestober day 11)

“Hey Jack, heads up!” Romeo called from the topmost branches of the apple tree. Jack looked up just in time to catch the apple as it fell from above.   
“Thanks, Romes!” he said. “Hey Race, catch!” He threw the apple at Race, who was standing by a bushel basket of apples. This was a Larkin family tradition: every fall, Miss Medda Larkin, all of the children she’d adopted over the years, and their partners would get together for a weekend at the property that Miss Medda owned and pick apples from the orchard. After that, they’d all make a giant feast and eat it together. Currently, Smalls, Boots, Specs, and Romeo, who were the smallest and lightest of the bunch, were in the topmost branches of the trees, picking the highest apples and tossing them down to Al, Finch, Spot, and Jack, who were right below them. Crutchie was wandering around, hitting the branches of trees with his crutch, causing the ripe apples to fall to the ground. Race, who had broken his arm falling out of a tree the year before, was standing by the basket, catching apples as they were thrown at him by his siblings and boyfriend. The air was cool and crisp, filled with the sounds of laughter and yelling, as well as occasional bursts of song.   
“Kids, lunchtime!” Medda yelled from the porch of the house. The apple picking paused as everyone got out of the trees and went into the house to wash up and eat the lunch that miss Medda had prepared.  
“How’s school going, college kids?” Miss Medda asked as she passed around grilled cheese sandwiches.   
“Great!” Romeo said.   
“Pretty good,” Smalls replied.   
“Can’t complain,” Boots added.  
“I’ve ‘ad worse,” Specs finished, doing an impression of the black knight from Monty Python and the Holy Grail, making everyone at the table crack up.  
“Jack, I know the painting is going well,” Medda continued. “Thank you for that last one you sent, by the way. It’s lovely.”   
“My pleasure, Ma,” Jack replied, smiling.   
“How are those wedding plans going?” medda asked.   
“Great!” crutchie said enthusiastically. “We’re working out the decorations now!”  
“Excellent,” Miss Medda said. “Spot, i went to see your show. You were excellent, darling.”  
“Thanks, medda!” Spot said. “An’ thanks for helpin’ me get the part in the first place.” Spot had recently been cast as Lancelot in a revival of Camelot, and was receiving widespread critical acclaim.   
“And Race, I heard you got the lead in The Nutcracker this year,” medda said. “I bet you’re glad I made you take those dance lessons now, ain’t ya?”  
“Sure am,” Race replied. Everyone ate, still talking and laughing. The kitchen was warm and full of light and life, with everyone just glad to be together.


End file.
